Glimpses
by AngelycDevil
Summary: My submissions for the Twilight Twenty-five challenge, Round Eight. 25 picture prompts, three months, 300-500 words each. Rated M, just in case. Anything goes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt**: # 1

**Pen Name:** AngelycDevil

**Pairing/Character(s):** Edward/Bella

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 500

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**This was beta'd by GeekChic12, who is simply bloody fantastic. *cuddles***

* * *

It's a chilly night for summertime. A cool breeze curls into the open windows, ventilating the mini-van. A lone figure rests on its beige hood. He's a tall, lanky boy with wild red hair. His eyes are closed, but his drumming fingers indicate that he's awake. There is slight movement inside the van, and a door opens, but the young boy doesn't react. A pale girl with long brown hair steps out and stares at the boy for a few seconds before joining him.

The couple drowns in silence until the boy speaks in a low, wispy tone. "How are we going to do this?" Make no mistake. He isn't going to give up on her or go back to the place he called home for that past nineteen years. Leaving that hell, even if they left behind "family", was the best decision they made, but now… they're all alone.

He sits up, his fingers buried deep in his hair. She moves with him, hugging him, squeezing lightly to let him know that she's there for him.

"You love me, right?" Her voice is muffled and low against his shoulder, but he doesn't hear a hint of the fear in it that's choking him. She's always been the brave one.

He smiles at the ridiculousness of her question. "Forever."

"Promise?"

He turns to look at her. Is she seriously asking? "I _promise_."

"Then we'll figure the rest out later." Her eyes bore into his, and he can tell that she's truly believes in those words. _Oh, you beautiful, perfect girl...what happens when I let you down? Where will you go? What will I do without you? _

He looks down as dread fills him again. He can't let her see his tears. "I shouldn't have dragged you with me. I'm sorry."

Her small fingers grasp his chin, applying pressure, forcing him to look up at her.

He's not too surprised to see fire in her eyes. No, the shock in his system is due to the warm lips that press against his own. He freezes for a mere second before reciprocating, his hand caressing the soft skin on her jaw while his other wraps around her waist, bringing her closer, and when she pulls back, the sudden rush of cool air guts him.

She takes his gaunt face into her palms to make sure he doesn't retreat back into himself. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time. Wherever we go, we'll always be together. Okay?"

_How did she know exactly what to say?_ He'll never know, but he doesn't care. He simply immerses himself in her words, her love, for he's never felt it before. Tears sting his eyes because he knows that he's always wanted to. He pulls her closer, so her back is to his chest, and wraps his arms around her as tight as he can, as if she'll disappear if he doesn't.

In that moment, he knows that he'll never let her go.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love to know your thoughts. Take care! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt**: # 2

**Pen Name:** AngelycDevil

**Pairing/Character(s):** Edward/Bella

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 499

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**This was beta'd by GeekChic12, who is simply bloody fantastic. *cuddles* Also, special thanks to AndieMoe and abstractway for printing advice and guidance. **

* * *

I know exactly when he's done with the print because I feel his focus shift from the enlarger to me. The mere heat from his gaze ignites a familiar burn within me, and I squeeze my thighs together subtly.

"All done?" I distract him because I know how this is going to play out. I don't know what it is about the darkroom, but we've never really gotten anything done in here.

He moves closer. My heart beats faster. "Yeah. How're you doin'?"

"Almost done."

His arms snake around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder, his stubble grazing my thin pink t-shirt.

"I missed you." He spent the last week in New York at a seminar. He rarely ever leaves Flagstaff, much less Arizona. He's the type of the person who's always content as long as he has his laptop and, ever since we met, me.

"How was the lecture?" He came back last night, dead tired from all the traveling, and by the time he woke up, I was gone for my early shift at the hospital.

"Boring. Interesting… whatever," he mumbles into my neck. I try not to moan as he nibbles on my skin.

"That's good." He hates lectures. Actually, he just hates sitting in one place. I grab his hand as it travels down the side of my body and stops at my hip. "I'm working, Ed." But my voices hitches as he licks the shell of my ear, rendering my defenses useless.

"I can see that you're done, love. Now all we have is time to waste," he whispers, his voice low and gruff.

"But-"

"No." His hand slips around my neck, tilting my head back, while he pulls me closer. "I need you. Baby, please." He drops soft, wet kisses all over the tender skin of my neck, and I feel him grow harder against my ass. _Oh, dear God… this man is sin. _Involuntarily, I push back against him, and he simply holds me tighter, grinding against me slowly. "Is that a 'yes', lovely?" Horny, he may be, but he'll never make me do anything I don't want.

"Yes." I give in with a shuddering breath. Before I can finish the one-syllable word, he flips around and smashes his lips against mine with the same fervor that he had the first time he kissed me. Hesitant and slow has never been my Edward. Everything he does, he does with passion. Clothes quite literally fly everywhere as we speed to get the other naked. He stops every now and then to kiss me on my lips, my neck, my breasts. Every time, I wonder how the hell he turns me into this quivering mess within mere minutes. Not that I'm complaining.

He drops to his knees once he pulls my panties off, and I scoot back on the table. I grab fistfuls of hair in my fingers as he runs his tongue against my pussy.

_Oh, I am so done._

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love to know your thoughts. Take care! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt**: # 3

**Pen Name:** AngelycDevil

**Pairing/Character(s):** Carlisle/Esme

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 499

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**This was beta'd by GeekChic12, who is simply bloody fantastic. *cuddles***

* * *

I pull him closer, my hands tight around his neck, my body tight against his. It's never felt like this before; the passion that I felt would kill me as a human is intensified to a point of pain...and complete pleasure. I belong to him now. I had to go through hell to be with him, but it's worth it because I'll get to be with him forever now. His once-chilly hands feel like trails of fire as he drags his lean fingers down my back and around my ass.

He doesn't have to hold back anymore because I'm as strong as he. He covers my chest with warm kisses. He bites my nipples, and I jump at the pain before the pleasure settles in. He's never done that before. He couldn't when I was human. But now…

I throw my head back as he rolls my nipple in his fingers and moan in displeasure when he pulls back.

"What's wrong?" I look up to find him staring at me with his mesmerizing scarlet eyes. The pale blonde hair that's usually combed back perfectly is ruffled and messy. The look suits him. I reach out to tuck in the strands that are obscuring his face and tug him closer.

"No. You need to hunt."

I look at him with slight alarm. "Hunt?"

He shrugs before narrowing his eyes. "Aren't you hungry?" He caresses the column of my throat, and it takes everything in me to not attack him with my lips.

"A little, I suppose."

He pulls back and reaches down to grab my clothes. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." He looks back at me, his eyes twinkling.

I take my clothes and slip them on me within seconds before following him. But when we reach an empty paved road, I look at him, confused. There's a town about fifteen miles from here filled with humans, and yet he stops here.

"Subtlety, my Heart, is the key. We won't be able to walk amongst humans. They know we're murderers," he whispers.

"So… we wait 'til a car comes by and attack?"

He grins. "Something like that, yes." He closes his eyes and just...stands there.

"What are yo—"

"Ssshhhh. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

He looks at me. "Close your eyes and listen." Once I let go, I hear many things, but I know he means something specific, so I listen closer until I recognize the sound of rubber against pavement and the roar of an engine. I look back at my Love, curious. How are we to stop them?

He points to the middle of the road. "Lie down."

"On the road?"

"Yes, and wait until he gets out of the car to feed." With that, my Love leaves my side to remain in the shadows of the forest, and I lie down.

I must trust him. He has done this longer than me. But now, we do it together…for all of eternity.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love to know your thoughts. Take care! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt**: # 4

**Pen Name:** AngelycDevil

**Pairing/Character(s):** Carlisle/Esme

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 493

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**This was beta'd by GeekChic12, who is simply bloody fantastic. *cuddles***

* * *

I can barely hear him over the crowd's cheering, except the times he howls into the microphone. A surge of warm shock travels down my body in those moments, and I clutch Edward closer. I bury my face into his soft hair as he screams along with the hordes of people who have managed to cram into this tiny restaurant.

The screaming only gets louder as the song slips into its ending chorus. It's their last song for the day. It's been too long. The band started their tour three months ago, and I couldn't go visit him because of Edward's school. We wait about twenty minutes for the crowd to clear out before Edward grabs my hand and pulls me forward, screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!" the entire way.

Edward giggles as Carlisle swings him up before pulling him close for a hug. "Daddy, that was AMAZING! There were so many people here, and they ALL liked your music!"

"Gee, thanks for the credit, kiddo," Alistair, the bass player, quips. "It's not as if I'm the one who actually writes the lyrics or anything."

"He's a bit biased, you know," I say.

Al simply snickers before getting back to cleaning up the stage. Carlisle shuffles forward, a hyper Edward balanced on one arm, until he's standing directly in front of me.

"Hey, you," he whispers.

I curl a finger around his belt loop and tug him closer. "Mhm. I missed you, baby."

Carlisle chuckles when Edward wiggles his way to the floor. The second Edward hits the ground, Carlisle pulls me close, smashing his lips to mine, his heady scent swirling around us. His arms hold me tightly against his hard chest as I slip my fingers into his damp blond locks. His mouth is hard and hot against mine. His fingers creep up my neck to hold my face.

A noisy sigh interrupts us, and we part to face a scowling Edward. "You know, I'm a kid. You can't do that kissy-thing in front of me. Ms. Alice said so." He throws his hands up in the air before turning back to Emmett, who's teaching him how to play a few keys on the piano. Soon, a broken, hesitant version of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little_ _Star_ fills the empty room.

"He's going to be a prodigy," I whisper.

"That, he is...and I'll be there for it."

I look at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know the Christmas tour we've planned?" I nod. "I spoke with the guys, and it will be my last tour."

"What?"

He grins at me impishly. "I just think it's time that I settled down, take care of my family."

"But what about the band? It—It's your baby."

"Music is my life, and I won't stop. I'm thinking maybe I could open a music school or something."

"A music school?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Seriously?"

I smile. "Yes. Anything for you."

He leans his forehead against mine. "Anything for _us."_

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love to know your thoughts. Take care! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt**: # 5

**Pen Name:** AngelycDevil

**Pairing/Character(s):** Jasper/Alice

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 494

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**This was beta'd by Lellabeth, who is simply bloody fantastic. *cuddles***

* * *

"Alice, what are we doing here?" Jasper tries to keep the incredulity out of his voice as Alice stops in the center of a meadow, a long distance from any civilization. He can feel the excitement vibrating from her and he doesn't want to be the one to put a damper on it.

"_We_ are here to sleep."

"Sleep?" _Okay, so she's a bit insane. _

Alice rolls her eyes and huffs. "_Obviously_ not actual sleep. I'm not stupid. But look around, Jazz, it's miles and miles of forest. No one is going to disturb us and the sun is shining without a cloud in sight. We _can_ relax every once in a while, you know?"

"So...you want us to just lay here?"

"_Yes._"

Jasper smiles before grinning at his mate in a teasing manner. _If she wants them to pretend to be human, then that's what he'll do._ "I'll do it on one condition." He walks towards his Alice and pulls her close.

"And what condition would that be?" She doesn't need to ask, but it's more fun this way.

"Let's not sleep," he whispers against her warm lips. "I have better things in mind to occupy our time under the sun." Without gauging her reaction, he lifts her over his shoulder and runs. Alice squeals and grabs him tighter, groaning when her back hits a tree. Jasper's lips are hot and fervent against her, a feeling she still hasn't gotten used to. Being wanted.

He slips his arm around her bottom and tugs her even closer. She needs to know, to feel, just how much he needs her. She needs to know that this is forever, that he'll never leave her even if she kicked him out. He leaves a trail of wet kisses down her neck as he rips her clothes off.

_Good thing I brought an extra pair,_ Alice decides as she pulls his pants off, tearing them at the seams.

Alice moans as Jasper runs his thumb over her nipples. It's been way too long. She slips her fingers into his silky hair as he bites her nipples lightly. She quivers when she feel his arms slid down her back.

"Jazz."

"Yes, love?" He knows what she about to ask. He can feel her, her emotions, her body. He knows her as well as he knows his history. Without another word, he slides into her, his moan muffled against her shoulder.

"_Jazz._" Again, he knows. He can feel her desires. He picks up his pace, careful not to snap the tree in half. He'll do anything to make her happy.

He's relentless, refusing to slow when she tightens around him his every thrust making her want more. He knows his instrument and he plays her well. He chants her name as he falls apart, gripping the tree so hard that it crumbles in his fingers.

"You know, I like this 'sleeping' notion." Jasper mutters.

Alice giggles. "I thought you might."

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love to know your thoughts. Take care! xoxo


End file.
